June
June is the sixth month of the year in the Gregorian calendar, with a length of 30 days. The month is named after the Roman goddess Juno, wife of Jupiter and equivalent to the Greek goddess Hera. See:- Months in various calendars At the start of June, the sun rises in the constellation of Taurus; at the end of June, the sun rises in the constellation of Gemini. However, due to the precession of the equinoxes, June begins with the sun in the astrological sign of Gemini, and ends with the sun in the astrological sign of Cancer. June is the month with the longest daylight hours of the year in the Northern Hemisphere and the shortest daylight hours of the year in the Southern Hemisphere. June is known for all the flowers blooming during the month, in the late spring and early summer. The month of June is spring until June 21st, when it becomes summer. The June birthstone varies, but is mostly seen with a Pearl. The only organic gem birthstone, it's very unusual. The June birthflower is the rose, or the honeysuckle, as roses and honeysuckles bloom throughout June. June is also sometimes called the "Rose month." Birthdays of people *1st-Jacques Marquette born 1637 *1st-Brigham Young born 1801 *2nd-Thomas Hardy born 1840 *2nd-Sir Edward Elgar born 1857 *3rd-Jefferson Davis born 1808 *3rd-Rafael Nadal born 1986 *5rd-S.Santhosh born 1995 *5th-Charles Joseph Clark born 1939 *6th-Nathan Hale born 1755 *7th-Paul Gauguin born 1848 *7th-John Napier Turner born 1929 *8th-Robert Schumann born 1810 *8th-Frank Lloyd Wright born 1867 *9th Johnny Depp *10th-Maurice Sendak born 1928 *12th- June Yu born 1991 *13th-William Butler Yeats born 1865 *14th-Harriet Beecher Stowe born 1811 *15th-Edward Grieg born 1843 *17th-John Wesley born 1703 *17th-James Weldon Johnson born 1871 *17th-Igor Stravinsky born 1882 *19th-Stephen Keetch born 1990 *19th-Zack Knotts born 1993 *20th-Jacques Offenbach born 1819 *22nd-George Vancouver born 1757 *23rd-James Sven Perrin born 1986 *26th-Derek Jeter born 1974 *28th-Jean-Jacques Rousseau born 1712 *28th-Rupert Sheldrake born 1942 Events in June * Madaraka Day is celebrated on June 1 to commemorate when Kenya gained internal self-rule. * June 21 is National Go Skateboarding Day in the USA * The first Monday in June is one of the public holidays in the Republic of Ireland; in the Irish Calendar the month is called Meitheamh and is the middle month of the summer season. Secondary schools are off during the month (and also July and August), while June is the last month in primary schools. * The solstice called the summer solstice in the northern hemisphere and the winter solstice in the southern hemisphere occurs on dates varying from 20 June to 22 June (in UTC). In the pagan wheel of the year the summer solstice is the time of Litha and the winter solstice is that of Yule. * Midsummer is celebrated in Sweden on the third Friday in June. * Most United States schools end for summer break. * Father's Day is celebrated in Belgium on the second Sunday in June. In the United States, the United Kingdom, Mexico, the Netherlands, Ireland and Canada it is celebrated on the third Sunday in June. * Gay pride celebrations take place in many countries in honour of the Stonewall riots. * The majority of the Portland Rose Festival occurs. * Bloomsday is celebrated on June 16 in Ireland and worldwide among fans of James Joyce's Ulysses. * Saint-Jean-Baptiste Day is celebrated in Quebec on June 24. * Flag Days of Sweden (June 6), United States (June 14 – see Flag Day in the United States), Denmark (June 15), Argentina (June 20), and Romania (June 26). * Juneteenth, aka Freedom Day or Emancipation Day, is celebrated on (June 19), primarily in Texas. * World Cup kicks off (Football). * NHL Playoffs and the Stanley Cup (Ice hockey). * NBA Playoffs (Basketball). * U.S. Open. *WWE holds its Wrestling event, WWE Vengeance * June 16th is Youth Day in South Africa. * The Comrades (a long distance run between Durban and Pietermaritzburg) occurs in South Africa on June 16th * Wimbledon Tennis Championships (Grand Slam Tournament). * Philippine Independence Day is on June 12. * Eritrea honours its martyrs in June 20 which is a national holiday aptly dubbed "Martyrs Day". Trivia *In both common and leap years, no other month begins on the same day of the week as June. *The birthday of Disney's Donald Duck is on June 13. *June's flower is the rose or honeysuckle. *June in the Northern Hemisphere is the seasonal equivalent to December in the Southern Hemisphere and vice versa. *June's birthstone is the pearl, Alexandrite, or moonstone. Category:Months *